Computing devices are commonly interconnected with other computing devices as well as with peripheral devices over networks. Examples of networks include Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) networks such as Ethernet networks, as well as storage-area networks (SANs). To connect to a network, a computing device may have one or more physical network ports. To provide for additional capability and ease of management, each physical network port may further be able to be virtualized into one or more virtual network ports.